Locked in
by Fourtris-Chrill-Jafael
Summary: Everybody has that person that they despise. For Christina that is Will and it doesnt exactly help her when she is locked in a game with him. They both need to find their way out or they die. Along the way they meet Tris and Four who are in the same situation. EVENTUAL CHRILL AND FOURTRIS. THIS IS A CHRILL STORY BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO REJECT IT LIKE AN ALLERGY. YOU MAY EVEN LIKE IT!
1. plugged in

**WELCOME TO Chapter 1 OF OUR STORY LOCKED IN**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH**

BRIINGGG! The bell for the last period of the day had just gone off, bolting out of my seat I knew had one mission. To play video games.

I was moments away from my destination when I collided into a what felt like a brick wall

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" a voice shrieked out

Turning a shade of scarlet I scrambled across the floor to get my books before muttering something under my breath and left. I had just bumped into the most popular boy in school who just so happened to dislike me. His name was Will. I would have felt embarrassed but the feeling of hatred we shared was mutual.

I'd been at this game for hours now stuck on the same level

"SHIT" I screamed out whilst flinging my remote controller onto the nearest item that looked safe enough to land it's fall, all of a sudden my surroundings started to blur as i fell into what felt like a trance. I felt as if I was no longer in control of my own body I wanted to scream but nothing came out, I had become trapped inside my own body. my eyes started to get heavier and before I could process what was happening I doubled over and blacked out.

As I woke up my head throbbed and I ached all over getting up i examined my surroundings. I was trapped in what seemed to be a game.

 **WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LOCKED IN. WE HAVE INTENSE THINGS PLANNED FOR THIS STORY SO WE WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD FOLLOW AND IF YOU COULD PM ME IF YOU WANT TO TELL US ANYTHING WE COULD DO BETTER TO IMPROVE IT.**

 **CHELSEA AND VICTORIA**


	2. plugged in- willPOV

Chapter 2

Will POV

Brriiingg! The sweet sound of those bells. To be honest I just wanted to get home to play my game. I am stuck on this one fucking annoying level which I can't seem to complete and its doing my head in. I don't tell my friends about this because they will starts be arseholes about it, they are jocks I mean what do you expect to be honest. All I know is that I need to get home but somehow the universe doesn't want that for me because I bumped into a little figure. Turns out it was Christina, I have no idea why she dislikes me but I play along with it, I don't know why I just do it.

'Come on! Come onnnnn!' I scream at the computer screen. I had almost finished the level, it was so complicated and everytime I always come SO close but never get there. It started to rain and it kept on going, I didn't pay attention to it until it cut the electricity causing the computer to turn off. 'SHIT! NO No no. Shit shit shit. This cannot be happening.' Suddenly I began to feel drowsy. My eyes began to droop.

'Ahhh' I hissed due to my throbbing head, I didn't realise until after my eyes had properly adjusted that I wasn't at home. I vaguely recognised this scenery but couldn't put my finger on it . A female voice called out causing me to turn.

Thank you for reading the next chapter of locked in. Please follow and comment. The more we get the more motivated we feel. A big thanks to carlsbad our first follower thank you very much anyways see you next chapter

C and V


	3. Chapter 3

The voice turned out to be Christina

"GREAT!" I thought myself "could this seriously get any worse" actually don't answer that it already has.

Christina started bombarded me with a series of questions

"Why are we here, Why are you here actually NO wait hold that thought why am I here... with you"

"Woah! Slow down there princess I just got here stop so many questions, are you an exam paper or a person"

Her eyes filled with rage as she took two steps towards me

"DONT YOU DARE FUCKING CALL ME PRINCESS"

"Woah sweet cheeks chill down I'm joking no need to get angry"

I sighed before carrying on with what I was saying

"What do you even know about video games"

Christina looked as if she was about to give me a lecture

"Uh?! A lot duh, I'm a video game queen."

I smirked of course I believed her, I mean she is practically dedicated to her ps4, but my job is to piss her off not get impressed by her.

"Oh really huh?" I raised an eyebrow

"Pretty sure I could kick your ass right now"

She scoffed while rolling her eyes

"You're so full of yourself, it's unreal"

"Full of myself huh? I prefer the word vain but whatever helps you sleep at night."

In the distance a figure lurked in the shadows.

"If you're SOOO good at this then show me what you got"

Was she challenging me? I thought to myself for a while when a shiny object caught my attention. It was a power box. I was just about to reach for it when a pair of hands beat me to it

"Looks like we've got a newbie here huh? If you knew."

Anything about this level you would know that this piece of shit box would kill you in an instant"

The voice belonged to a girl with a fairly pretty face, she had long blond hair and blue eyes with a tint of grey, she looked around me and Christina's age.

Flicking her hair out her face the threw the box over a cliff and turned to look at me

"Hi Im Tris, the girl who just saved your ass"

Christina giggled.

Ugh just what I needed, to look like a fool in front of Christina.

"Okay Okay I admit that it was a stupid move"

"Yeah and if I were you I would be more careful next time, you die in here, you die in real life"

In silence I nodded.

Time skip

Fours POV

***Fours POV***

When I couldn't find anyone, I decided to go the way Tris went as. I walked further, I spotted her speaking to two people I had never seen before.

As I walked closer, I heard Tris laughing. What was she laughing at?

"So Tris, when were you planning to introduce me to your new friends huh"

Rolling her eyes she turned to me

"Ughhh Four what do you want"

"I just came to find you"

"I see you followed me again then"

"Well you don't want to die in the game do you? We don't know what happens then!" I was tired of her reckless behavior

Me and Tris started our daily routine of arguing when the girl who Tris was laughing with interrupted us and told us both to shut the fuck up.

"Listen, we may have just met but we need to stick together, we need to find a way out of this fricking place, we have no idea where we are, how we got here and how to get the fuck out. So will you please for the love of God please stop bickering. Its not helping any one" The anger dripped with every word she said

I was shocked how quickly she got it together in this situation. I was impressed.

"Newbies got a point" i called out while fixing me hair

"Don't call me that." She replied in disgust.

"Its Christina"

Not only was she impressive, she was feisty and I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christina's POV**

Me and Will have been here for what seems forever, since meeting Tris and Four we have started our journey and for some strange reason there is no access to electricity and resources, but to be honest what would we expect. We have no way of telling how long we have been here. I find it so frustrating especially since I have to spend time with Will, he always finds a way to piss me off even if it's not intentional.

Tris seems to be in the same boat as me so we bond really well over it and we are always together, her personality confuses me to be honest. I mean she's really nice but she's a badass too which is a weird trait to find in a person.

Four decided that we should stop so we can sleep personally I think it was just him being lazy but I didn't object. CREEK! Will Opened the door to a run down building. I stepped in first and looked around, everything was in complete shambles. I decided to Make myself at home, I took a seat on the floor that looked as if it was once a shade of white. It wasn't as cushiony as expected but I didn't exactly have high expectations I mean the place was a dump. Everyone eventually fell asleep except for me, I had a bad feeling about this place. I felt something warm touch me causing me to jump,first I thought it was a rodent but it turned out it was will's arm, strangely it was quite comforting and warm so I didn't disturb him but hoped he would have moved it away before the sun came up.

"BAM" the deafening sound echoed throughout the hall sending shudders down my spine and waking everybody up. A tall figure approached us, not waiting for someone to speak I said

"Who the fuck are you?"

Trying really hard not to let the stranger see that I was actually freaking out.

Letting out a deep chuckle he replied to my question

"Who the fuck am I? You're one to talk, this is my place I think I'll be asking all the questions"

"It's 4 against 1 buddy I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you"

Lifting his eyebrows he smirked and clicked his fingers and in less than a minute a small army of people had surrounded us.

"You were saying?" the stranger looked me straight in the eyes whilst saying this causing my heart rate to accelerate

"Oh shittttt" I thought to myself, I had really fucked up this time.

"Uriah?!" The voice belonged to Four

The stranger took his gaze off me and locked up towards Four and curled his lips as if he had seen a puppy.

"FOUR! BRO ITS BEEN A WHILE" He ran up to Four and they started to do a complex hand shake

Tris rolled her eyes at this

"Ugh boys"

I chucked at this and then focused on the conversation the boys were having

"I see you've built yourself quite an army huh, impressive stuff."

"Well you know me always one step ahead of everyone."

"But why the army at such an early stage"

Their conversation was suddenly inaudible like they didn't want anyone to hear what the were discussing, but of course being me I would find out one way or another.

Uriah let out a small cough

"I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Uriah I was one of the first people to end up in this world-" He paused for a moment and smirked before continuing

"And the first person to ever reach the 4th level"

Dun dun dunnn! What is level 4? Who is in uriah's group? Tbh we don't know we are just going along. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and remember to follow and comment. If you have any issues just pm message me and please if you could go read my other story career or love

Toodle pip

V and C


	5. Chapter 5

***Christina POV*****

"And the first person to ever reach the 4th level."

His voice eerily echoed throughout the room.

"HOLD UP?" I thought to myself

"THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER REACH LEVEL FOUR WHAT?!"

Taking lead, I interrupted his 15 seconds of fame and started throwing questions at him one after the other.

"How did you get past level four?"

"How long have you been here?"

"AND How do we fucking escape?"

He answered all questions apart from one. He refused to tell us how he got passed level four.

"Why can't you tell us we need to get passed this level to escape?" I screamed in confusion and anger not giving a fuck how delusional I looked.

He rolled his eyes and answered me calmly

"Because it's dangerous out there and I lost m-."

He started to tear up and held back some sobs.

I took a step forward and awkwardly put my arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He tried to wipe his tears like 'a man' and started laughing.

"Wow never thought I'd be the one to cry in front of people." He paused.

"Anyway enough of the waterworks. We have things to discuss!"

Tris's face flashed a look of confusion

"But you were going to tell us who you lost?"

Uriah looked her straight in the eye and gave her no answer clearly implying he had no intention of talking about it. The look was enough to shut Tris up for the rest of the conversation.

"Ok if we're going to make it out alive we need to split into teams."

"You. With me." Uriah pointed at me before I could even think to object.

Will let out a grunt to know that he wasn't happy with me being dragged away from him.

He was placed with some guy called Al, he seemed nice, however he gave off this weird vibe.

Uriah called out to me "Come on sweet cheeks"

I ignored his remark and followed him.

"Can't lose you, my journey would be boring then."

He winked while saying this Tris elbowed me in the ribs

"Ow what the hell TRIS?!"

"He totally has the hots for you!" She whispered in my ear before chuckling.

"Uh? No he doesn't. You're over reading the whole situation." I said, not believing any of the words escaping my mouth.

She giggled and I responded by rolling my eyes

"SURE!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her words while moving towards Four.

Uriah flung his arm around me and we set off.

Here's chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow and favourite. Also leave any comments for feedback

V and C


	6. Chapter 6

Li chap 6

***christina pov***

We were walking down an abandoned alley that I had encountered numerous times whilst actually playing total combat.

"So... Who did you lose? You know..in the level" I asked carefully treading around the issue for the sake of uriah's feelings.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Right now we should be focused on getting out of this game." He replied

"Um... Ok if that's what you want." I mumbled

We decided we would be better off just walking and occasionally making small talk so our sole focus would be finding ways out. We were still walking through abandoned places the smell of garbage and decaying organisms flew through the air. Rodents running pass us probably looking for something to eat. The reminder of food caused my belly to rumble. "Hungry?" Uriah asked unexpectedly. I nodded my head in response. I had no idea when I had last eaten and I instantly regretted not taking that last slice of pizza in the fridge. I mean I didn't know whe- "here."

I turned to face uriah who had a slice of bread in his hand.

"Thanks." I responded choosing small talk as my way to go.

I immediately stuffed it in my mouth not caring how animalistic I looked.

"Omg thank you. I was sooo hungr-"

We suddenly heard a tree branch break.

I grabbed uriah's hand in fear. It was a defence mechanism. Doesn't mean I like him.

We then heard something fall.

"Stay calm." Uriah said in a soothing voice.

He whipped out a machete out from his coat pocket and suprisingly gave me a pocket knife which was protected in a shiny red sheath.

We turned back to back. Weapons at arms length. Ready to attack at any minute. We searched our surroundings looking for what might attack us. When two creatures flew past us. One facing each of us. A girl, with brown hair, hefty build and a cruel smile, stood in front of me. In front of Uriah was a boy with brown hair, kind of tall and you could tell he exercised maybe a little too much. They both seemed our age.

"Hello Uriah." The boy said in a way which made my skin crawl.

"Peter. What do you want?" Uriah replied

Peter's face suddenly turned. His floppy hair moved out of the way revealing a scar that ran from his forehead to the tip of his eye, he didn't say a word but the rage in his eyes told us what his intentions were. Diving forward he catapulted himself on Uriah while letting out a throat strangling cry.

I screamed in fear for my life as Uriah and Peter wrestled for survival. I then heard a clattering which belonged to the machete which uriah was holding.

Subconsciously I grabbed it and ran for Molly who was just standing there as her partner attacked Uriah. I grabbed her and placed the machete at her neck and then screamed to get Peter's attention.

"PETER! Drop your weapon or I slice Molly's neck and don't think I won't FUCKING do it." I shouted fear leaking from each word

What he said not only surprised me but Molly.

"Go on, do it. She was lousy anyway just standing there"

As Peter was saying that Uriah was preparing to attack.

"I mean." He began to chuckle "she didn't do fucking anything. She just followed me around."

I began to feel bad for Molly so I softened my force on her neck.

We were all in an awkward silence as Molly was trying to comprehend what Peter had just said about her when Uriah pounced onto peter and placed him into a headlock. He then took a rope from his 'magic' pocket and tied Peter to make sure he had no way of escape.

Thank you reading this chapter. Remember if you like comment and follow if you already haven't. Also if you like the show Modern family go read a story by a friend of mine. Gwammy, her story is really good so check it out its called You Don't Realize How Precious Life is Until Someone Loses Theirs. Byeess

Chelsea and Victoria


End file.
